Quase Sem Querer
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: CAPÍTULO 7 NO AR. De uma hora para outra, a vida deu a Hyoga a chance de experimentar um amor que ele desconhecia e, sem pensar em nada, ele mergulhou no desafio da paternidade. Ele ainda não sabia, mas não estava embarcando sozinho.
1. Papai

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e os do Episódio G Assassino a Megumu Okada. Com minhas fanfics não ganho nada além de satisfação pessoal.

 **Avisos:** Contém spoilers do mangá Episode G Assassin e relacionamento amoroso entre homens. Se não curte, não leia. Reclamações quanto a isso serão ignoradas. Aliás, reclamação sobre qualquer coisa será ignorada porque não sou obrigada.

 **QUASE SEM QUERER**

 **Chiisana Hana**

Capítulo I - Papai

– Shun, você pode me ajudar? – Hyoga pediu ao telefone.

Shun geralmente sabia o estado de espírito do amigo somente pelo tom da voz, mas dessa vez não soube interpretar direito. Achou que ele parecia no mínimo confuso. O tom era urgente, mas ele também parecia feliz.

– O que houve? – perguntou o cavaleiro que tinha se tornado médico. – Alguma coisa séria?

– Eu fiz uma coisa… Onde você está? No hospital?

– Sim, estou de plantão hoje. Você está me deixando nervoso, Hyoga.

– Posso ir aí?

– Claro. O plantão está tranquilo, mas venha logo porque esse mistério todo está me deixando louco.

– Estou indo. Me espere.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Hyoga bateu à porta da sala do Dr. Amamiya. Era incrível que Shun tivesse conseguido tornar-se um médico depois de tudo que tinha passado. O vestibular difícil, o longo curso, a residência, ele tinha passado por tudo e agora construía uma bela carreira como emergencista.

Shun abriu a porta e cumprimentou Hyoga, mas logo olhou para baixo e viu uns bracinhos infantis agarrados à perna do amigo. Abaixou-se para ficar na altura da criança e estendeu a mão, ainda sem compreender. A menina olhou desconfiada para ele, mas segurou a mão oferecida.

– Olá. Eu sou o Shun – ele cumprimentou a menina de cabelos e olhos cinzentos, sorrindo de forma amigável.

– Papai, ele é seu amigo? – ela perguntou a Hyoga, ainda desconfiada.

Shun ergueu o olhar para Hyoga como se tivesse sido espetado por uma das rosas de Afrodite.

– Pa-pai? – ele perguntou, incrédulo, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Até ontem Hyoga não tinha filha nenhuma.

– Era isso que eu precisava te contar – disse o russo.

– Bom, eu estou muito surpreso – declarou, convidando-os a entrar na sala. – Entra e me explica direito isso.

– Ainda não posso explicar direito – ele disse e apontou para a menina. Shun entendeu que ele não queria falar na frente dela. – Eu vou te contar tudo depois, mas o fato é que decidi ficar com ela. Eu nem pensei, só resolvi e pronto. Queria que você a examinasse para ver se está bem mesmo. Tivemos um… problema...

– Claro – ele disse, pegando o estetoscópio e o termômetro e dirigindo-se à menina. – Como você se chama?

– Natássia! – ela respondeu alegremente. Já não parecia desconfiada. – Papai me deu esse nome e é tão lindo! Eu amei!

– É um lindo nome, sim – Shun disse, auscultando o coração e os pulmões dela. – Agora respira bem fundo. Isso mesmo.

Shun prosseguiu o exame, aferiu a temperatura, checou a garganta, tomou-lhe o pulso.

– Aparentemente ela está ótima – ele concluiu, ao terminar de examiná-la. – Vou pedir alguns exames por precaução. Coisa simples, tipagem sanguínea, hemograma completo, essas coisas.

– Isso. Peça um check-up completo. Amanhã trago ela pra fazer.

– Posso fazer agora, dou um jeito de encaixar como urgência, o laboratório faz tudo logo e em algumas horas fica pronto.

Hyoga assentiu e Shun rapidamente fez as prescrições e levou os dois para o laboratório de coleta.

– Segure ela bem – advertiu o médico. – Crianças são imprevisíveis quando veem a agulha…

– Agulha? – Natássia perguntou, arregalando os já grandes olhos cinzentos. – Agulha não, papai!

– É só uma picadinha, Natássia – Hyoga disse, tentando confortá-la com um afago, mas Natássia começou a gritar e se debater e ele precisou segurá-la realmente com força.

– Eu te avisei – disse Shun, ajudando Hyoga a segurá-la quando o técnico veio com a seringa.

– Pronto. Acabou. Não precisa mais chorar – Hyoga disse, acalentando-a depois da coleta. – Foi só para saber se você está com saúde, querida.

– Não quero mais agulha! Nunca mais!

– Não vai ter mais…

– Você prometeu que ia me proteger do que me dá medo!

– Sim, mas isso é para o seu bem, querida.

– Que tal um pirulito? – ofereceu Shun, mostrando a ela o doce em formato de coração que costumavam oferecer às crianças na coleta.

Natássia pegou o doce e enfiou na boca. Rapidamente parou de chorar. Sorrindo, Shun os chamou para voltar a sua sala. Entretanto, quando se dirigiam para lá, ele recebeu um chamado pelo sistema de som do hospital.

– Eu preciso atender – ele disse. – Fiquem na minha sala e me esperem. Precisamos conversar.

Hyoga fez o que ele disse. Quando Shun voltou à sala, cerca de meia hora depois, Natássia já tinha dormido no colo do novo pai. Ansioso para saber o que estava acontecendo, Shun aproveitou o momento.

– Agora que ela dormiu, você pode me contar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou. – Não entendi nada.

Depois de um longo suspiro, Hyoga começou a falar sobre a batalha onde enfrentou a menina enquanto ela estava possuída pelo "deus do Mar", sobre a "morte" dela e como ele quis preservar o corpo colocando-o em um esquife de gelo.

– Aí de repente alguma coisa aconteceu e ela estava viva – ele concluiu. – É isso. Ela era um amontoado de cadáveres, mas de repente, não sei como, criou vida. Não lembrava de nada, era como se ela tivesse nascido ali naquele momento. Estava tão assustada, com tanto medo... Ficou me chamando de pai... Então eu decidi… Eu sei que é loucura, ainda não dá nem pra saber o que ela é, se ela é humana… Tem forma humanoide agora, mas não sei. Só sei que eu não podia largá-la por aí. Não sei de onde ela veio e creio que vai ser impossível descobrir. Não sei nem se ela é deste mundo, deste tempo… Você sabe, muitas coisas fora do comum acontecendo nos últimos dias. Tem um Shura adolescente andando por aí!

– Logo teremos uma ideia do que ela é… – Shun disse, referindo-se aos exames. – Não se preocupe, o pessoal daqui do hospital está acostumado com coisas diferentes… Se houver algo, não vai sair daqui.

Hyoga assentiu e Shun, que estava sentado numa cadeira de frente para ele, aproximou-se um pouco mais e segurou a mão do amigo.

– O que você está fazendo por ela é de uma coragem imensa, Hyoga – Shun disse. – Já é difícil quando você se torna pai de um bebê que esperava, tratando-se de uma criança maior, totalmente inesperada, e sendo você um homem solteiro, a coisa fica ainda mais complicada.

– É, sei que vai ser complicado, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar essa criança que foi usada pelo mal, seja lá o que ela for.

– Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Você não está sozinho, não. Eu vou te ajudar a cuidar dela.

– Eu agradeço demais, Shun. Por tudo que sempre fez por mim, desde aqueles tempos, os tempos de batalha, até agora...

– Estarei sempre aqui pra você. Sempre.

– Sabe, eu não estou fazendo isso só por ela – Hyoga confessou a Shun, num tom envergonhado. – É por mim também. Estou com trinta e quatro anos... Sempre me virei bem sozinho, pelo menos acho que sim, e até gostava dessa liberdade, mas cheguei a um ponto em que estava sentindo falta de alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era. Tenho dinheiro, meus negócios vão bem, tenho um apartamento confortável, sou bonito. – Shun riu. – O que é? Eu sou. Não negue.

– Você é – Shun admitiu.

– Mas ainda faltava algo – Hyoga prosseguiu. – Então ela apareceu e eu soube. Eu podia deixá-la no orfanato e seguir minha vida, apenas checando de vez em quando se ela estava bem, mas eu não quis. Eu senti naquela hora que tinha de me tornar o pai dela. E quando ela me perguntou como se chamava, eu não pensei duas vezes e dei a ela o nome da minha mãe.

– Ela é sua filha agora. Foi uma bela homenagem.

– Sim… Minha mãe deve estar orgulhosa de mim.

– Ela não teria motivos para não estar. Você é e sempre foi um cara incrível.

– Então, eu vou indo – ele disse, sentindo que começavam a entrar em um terreno perigoso. Levantou-se do sofá com a filha no colo. – Já está quase amanhecendo. Preciso dormir um pouco. Ela precisa dormir numa cama, não no sofá da sua sala.

– Passo na sua casa quando sair do plantão.

Hyoga assentiu com um gesto e já ia saindo quando Shun o chamou de novo.

– Hyoga, conte comigo para o que precisar. Eu vou repetir: sempre estarei aqui para você.

Então Hyoga sorriu de um jeito que Shun vira poucas vezes ao longo dos muitos anos de amizade. Um sorriso terno, amoroso, de felicidade simples e pura, o qual iluminou o dia de ambos.

Continua...

 _Aeeeeeeeeeee! Yeeeeeeah! Fic do EPGA porque sim, porque eu amo, porque Okada é rei e eu queria dar um abraço nele! Estou preparando outras além dessa, mas como essa aqui já tem cerca de cinco capítulos prontos, resolvi começar a postar. Provavelmente vou intercalar semanalmente caps dela, de "O Silêncio da Noite" e, talvez, de "A Lei". Digo talvez porque não tenho mais nenhum cap de "A Lei" pronto, mas tô trabalhando... Se ficar pronto a tempo, intercalo. As fics antigas seguem na fila de sempre, e continuo trabalhando nelas. Aliás, pra quem me pergunta, "a fila" é: SSE, De Mãos Dadas, Sobrado Azul e Esperando o Fim, nessa ordem._

 _E sobre o nome dessa fic, lembrei de "Quase Sem Querer", música do Legião Urbana, e vi que tinha achado o nome que eu procurava! Tem tudo a ver!_

 _É isso!_

 _Até mais!_

 _Chii_


	2. Amigos

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e os do Episódio G Assassino a Megumu Okada. Com minhas fanfics não ganho nada além de satisfação pessoal.

 **Avisos:** Contém spoilers do mangá Episode G Assassin e relacionamento amoroso entre homens. Se não curte, não leia. Reclamações quanto a isso serão ignoradas.

 **Quase Sem Querer**

 **Chiisana Hana**

Capítulo II - Amigos

Shun tocou quatro vezes a campainha do apartamento de Hyoga, até que o loiro veio atender, de pijamas e esfregando os olhos. Natássia veio logo atrás dele, saltitando de alegria, usando somente o short que vestia no dia anterior.

– Oi, tiooooo! – ela gritou e agarrou-se às pernas de Shun.

– Boa tarde, dorminhocos – Shun cumprimentou. Estava carregado de sacolas.

– Estávamos dormindo até agora… – Hyoga disse, sentindo-se meio desorientado. – Aliás, que horas são mesmo?

– Quase uma da tarde!

– Nossa! Você deve estar com fome, né, filha? – ele perguntou. Sentiu que estava começando mal, que seria um péssimo pai por ter dormido tanto, sem pensar na refeição da menina. Depois pediu calma a si mesmo. Era só o primeiro dia. Ia acabar aprendendo.

– Fome? – ela indagou, piscando repetidamente os grandes olhos cinzentos. – Sim! Muuuuuuuuita fome, papai!

– Eu imaginei – riu Shun. – Trouxe almoço pra vocês.

– Shun, não sei o que seria de mim sem você – Hyoga disse. – Entra. Vou escovar os dentes e… ok, devia ter comprado escova de dentes para ela. Nem pensei nisso. Ainda não tive tempo de pensar em nada.

– Eu pensei – disse Shun, erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo cômico. – Passei na farmácia e comprei escova, creme dental infantil, xampu, essas coisas. No caminho para cá, também passei por uma lojinha de roupas infantis e comprei algumas peças, umas calcinhas. Ela não pode ficar só com essa roupa de ontem!

– Você tem toda razão – Hyoga disse, sem conseguir evitar sentir-se novamente péssimo.

– Roupas bonitas, tio? – Natássia perguntou a Shun.

– Acho que você vai gostar, Nat – Shun disse e balançou a sacola das roupas, que ela saltou e tentou agarrar. – Só vou dar depois que lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. – Ele entregou a sacola da farmácia a Hyoga. – Eu vou esquentar o almoço. Você pegue sua filha e vá logo para o banheiro.

Hyoga obedeceu a ordem de Shun e pegou Natássia no colo.

– Você dormiu bem? – ele perguntou a ela, enquanto tirava da sacola a escova que Shun comprou.

– Como é? Deixa eu ver! – ela pediu, ansiosa. – Quero ver, papai! Me dá logo!

– Calma! Não vai fugir. Responde para mim. Você dormiu bem?

– Eu dormi bem demais! Agora deixa eu ver! – Ele entregou a escova a ela. _–_ Ah, é de ursinho! Eu amei! Eu amei!

Ele sorriu, colocou um pouco de pasta na escova, molhou e deu novamente a ela.

– Você sabe fazer isso, não sabe? – perguntou.

– Eu acho que não lembro…

Então ele pegou a própria escova e foi mostrando a ela, que repetiu tudo certinho.

– Muito bem, você é uma menina inteligente – ele cumprimentou, dando um beijo no rostinho dela.

– Claro que eu sou, papai! Agora vamos, quero ver minhas roupas novas! Vem, vem, papai! Anda!

Hyoga foi acompanhando-a, praticamente arrastado por ela, e quando chegou na cozinha o cheiro da comida que Shun esquentava fez sua barriga roncar alto. Lembrou-se que não comia nada desde o começo da noite anterior. Ele e Natássia sentaram-se à mesa, e Shun os serviu.

– Trouxe arroz e frango frito – Shun disse. – Achei que isso seria mais fácil de agradar o paladar infantil. Você gosta de frango frito, Natássia?

– Eu não sei. Deixa eu ver. O cheiro é bom, tio!

Shun sorriu e sentou-se para comer com eles. Natássia olhou curiosa os dois homens comendo com _hashis._

 _–_ Não sei fazer isso! – ela exclamou.

– Com o tempo você vai aprender – Shun disse e deu a ela uma colher que pegou na gaveta de talheres.

– Você é um anjo, Shun – Hyoga disse. – Fazer isso por nós depois de 24 horas de plantão! Só você mesmo.

– Eu sou seu amigo, estou acostumado a não dormir e vocês merecem. Estão começando agora uma nova família!

– Estou feliz por ter você aqui – Hyoga disse, segurando a mão de Shun. – De verdade.

– Está me deixando sem graça – replicou o médico, realmente envergonhado. – Come aí seu franguinho.

– Está delicioso – Hyoga disse, provando a comida. – Depois acho que tenho que sair. Você está certo, preciso comprar coisas para ela.

– Eba! Comprar coisas! – Natássia gritou, com a boca cheia de frango e arroz. – Eu adoooooro!

– Querida, não deve falar com a boca assim tão cheia – disse Hyoga, em um tom carinhoso. – Engula a comida primeiro.

– Assim, papai? – ela perguntou, depois de engolir como Hyoga disse.

– É, amor – ele respondeu, fazendo um carinho na cabeça dela. Depois dirigiu-se a Shun: – Vou preparar o quarto de hóspedes para ela.

– Eu quero continuar dormindo com o papai! – protestou Natássia.

– Não. Você precisa ter seu quarto. Vou deixar você escolher umas coisas bem legais pra colocar lá, você não quer comprar coisas legais?

– Então assim eu quero um quarto só meu!

– E você tem que comprar roupas, sapatos, coisas que ela precisa – completou Shun. – Eu só trouxe duas mudas de roupa, ela precisa de mais. Eu vou com vocês.

– Tem certeza? Você estava de plantão, cara.

– Eu vou e pronto. Não tente me impedir.

Hyoga assentiu. Sabia que não conseguiria detê-lo. Os três terminaram a refeição e enquanto a menina se divertia abrindo os pacotes das roupas, os dois homens lavavam os pratos e conversavam.

– Passei no laboratório e dei uma olhada nos resultados dos exames – Shun disse. – Do ponto de vista sanguíneo, ela é completamente saudável. E humana. Seria bom levá-la ao curandeiro do Santuário para que ele avaliasse outras coisas, mas fisicamente garanto que ela está ótima.

– Quantos anos acha que ela tem? – Hyoga perguntou.

– É difícil saber assim, mas acredito que entre cinco e seis. Me diz, o que você vai fazer com ela à noite quando for para o bar?

– Eu não sei! – disse Hyoga levando as mãos à cabeça. – Não pensei. É muita coisa pra pensar tão de repente.

– Quer que eu fique com ela?

– Não, Shun. Você também precisa dormir! Eu vou dar um jeito.

– Eu realmente posso ser esse jeito. Posso ficar com ela.

– Não vamos começar a explorar você agora, Shun – Hyoga disse. – Depois talvez a gente explore. Com certeza a gente vai explorar, mas por enquanto, não.

– Que tal Shiryu? – Shun sugeriu. – Será que ele e Shunrei não podem ficar com ela hoje?

– Boa ideia. Vou ligar pra ele – disse e pegou o celular. Achou o número de Shiryu e chamou. O amigo logo atendeu. – Shiryu, você está ocupado hoje?

– Na verdade, não. O que foi?

– Preciso te pedir um favor imenso – disse o loiro, dramatizando. – Não tenho mais ninguém a quem recorrer.

– Parece sério. Pode pedir, você sabe que pode.

– Eu adotei uma criança. Uma menina.

– É o quê? Repete! – Shiryu perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, tentando entender se tinha ouvido corretamente. Era só o que faltava, além da tendência a ficar cego, agora estava ficando meio surdo?

– É isso. Eu adotei uma menina. Vou te contar tudo direitinho, mas preciso que você e Shunrei fiquem com ela essa noite. Shun está aqui em casa, ofereceu-se pra ficar, mas ele estava de plantão, e já vai me ajudar hoje à tarde. Se continuar assim ele vai acabar virando o Dr. Zumbi.

– Eu disse a ele que ficava com ela mesmo assim! – Shun falou bem alto a fim de que Shiryu também ouvisse.

– É, mas ele precisa descansar… E não quero levar ela para o bar. Deixo ela aí no começo da noite e pego de manhã cedinho. Por favor, somente essa noite. Amanhã vou arrumar alguém para ficar com ela aqui em casa. Me ajuda, Shiryu!

– Calma, cara! Eu só estou meio chocado com a novidade, mas é claro que pode trazer a menina para cá. Shunrei não está em casa agora, mas tenho certeza que ela vai adorar.

– Você me salvou, amigo!

– Não faça tanto drama. Traga a menina para conhecermos e ouvirmos essa história inteira. Vai ser um prazer.

– Tudo resolvido – Hyoga disse a Shun depois de desligar. – Shiryu pode ficar com ela.

– Quem tem amigos, tem tudo, não é assim o ditado? – riu Shun e deu um tapinha nas costas de Hyoga.

O loiro assentiu. Sim, era verdade. Ele pensou que podia fazer isso sozinho, mas precisava de ajuda. Felizmente, tinha a quem recorrer.

– Vou dar um banho nela e depois tomar um também – ele disse. – E aí a gente vai às compras.

– Vai. Eu termino as coisas aqui na cozinha. Me chame quando terminar o banho dela. Eu a arrumo enquanto você se banha.

Hyoga fez exatamente como Shun disse e quando terminou de se aprontar o médico já estava penteando os longos cabelos de Natássia. Parou um pouco e observou. Ela estava usando o vestido amarelo que Shun trouxe.

– Você quer uma trança? – Shun perguntou.

– Sim! Trança, tio!

Shun então separou o cabelo fino dela em mechas e fez uma intrincada trança francesa. Hyoga pensou que jamais seria capaz de reproduzir aquilo.

– Ficou linda! – Hyoga disse, aproximando-se. – Vamos?

Os três partiram para o shopping, onde compraram mais algumas roupas e sapatos para Natássia. Depois, na loja de móveis, Natássia escolheu móveis cor-de-rosa: cama, guarda-roupa e penteadeira. Mais tarde, ela viu um urso polar na vitrine de uma loja e cismou que queria. Hyoga não resistiu e comprou. Quando terminaram, já estava na hora de levá-la para a casa de Shiryu, então os três seguiram para lá.

– Natássia, esses são o tio Shiryu e a tia Shunrei – Hyoga disse quando o casal os recebeu. A menina olhou os dois de cima a baixo, arregalando os grandes olhos cinzentos e analisando-os.

– Oi, tios – disse, meio desconfiada. A gata gorducha do casal veio cumprimentá-la. – Um gatinho! Olha, papai!

– Você gosta? – Shunrei perguntou. – Ela tem filhotinhos. Quer ver?

– Querooooo!

Shunrei segurou a mão de Natássia e levou-a para ver os filhotes.

– Pronto. Shunrei já ganhou ela – disse Shiryu. – Filhotinhos nunca falham. Golpe certeiro. Agora entrem aí e expliquem essa história…

– Claro. Mas antes, você está bem mesmo? – Shun perguntou. – Shura me disse que sua luta foi muito dura.

– Estou bem, sim. Você sabe, é o de sempre, sangrar pra caramba, ficar cego de tão fraco, voltar a enxergar… Já estou acostumado. Agora explica essa filha que apareceu de repente, Hyoga.

– Bom, eu lutei contra ela – Hyoga confessou baixinho para que a menina não ouvisse.

– Lutou? Ela deve ter o quê? Cinco anos?

– Ela estava possuída por um Sem Rosto. O miserável usou uma criança! Quando eu o derrotei, o corpo da menina foi libertado. Achei que ela estava morta… Mas não. Ela não se lembrava de nada, nem do próprio nome… Era como se tivesse nascido naquela hora. Estava assustada, com medo. Eu simplesmente não pude deixá-la…

– Me dê um minuto pra digerir toda essa história…

– Eu também precisei desse minuto – Shun disse. – Compreendo perfeitamente.

– Sei que é complicado… – admitiu Hyoga. – Mas eu simplesmente não podia fazer de outra forma… Preciso deixar ela aqui hoje, mas já entrei em contato com algumas pessoas. Preciso arrumar um barman com urgência pra ficar no meu lugar. Depois vou delegar funções, promover um bom funcionário que tenho a gerente, e aí terei mais tempo para ela, não vou precisar ficar o tempo todo no bar. Ficava porque não tinha outra coisa para fazer, mas agora tenho uma filha.

– Agora você é um pai solteiro – reforçou Shiryu. – Eu diria que isso tudo é uma loucura, uma grande, imensa loucura, mas estou vendo como você está decidido e acho que não vai se arrepender.

– Não vou. Tenho certeza disso. Vou cuidar de Natássia pelo tempo que a vida dela durar. Bom, agora tenho que ir. Pego ela amanhã cedo. – Ele entregou a Shiryu uma mochila com algumas das coisas que tinha comprado para Natássia. – Só saio do bar lá pelas duas da manhã, não vou te incomodar a essa hora.

– Tudo bem! Fique tranquilo. Vamos cuidar dela. Só acho bom se preparar porque é capaz de ela querer um gatinho dos nossos.

– Com certeza! – completou Shun.

– Não inventa, Shiryu! Já estou pensando como vou dar conta dela, imagina arrumar um gato agora!

– A sua sorte é que eles ainda não desmamaram…

– Nat, vem dar tchau pro pai – ele chamou, aliviado pela informação.

Ela veio com um gatinho branco no colo.

– Olha, pai! Quero esse!

– Eu avisei… – riu Shiryu, e olhou cúmplice para Shunrei.

– Nat, agora não vai dar…

– Mas eu quero!

– Nat, ele ainda é muito bebê – explicou Shunrei. – Precisa da mãezinha dele. Quando ele crescer um pouco, veremos como vamos fazer.

– Mas é meu, não é?

Shunrei olhou para Hyoga, buscando uma resposta.

– É seu – ele disse – mas ele vai morar aqui na casa do tio Shiryu e você virá vê-lo sempre que quiser, tá bom?

Ela pensou um pouco e respondeu:

– Então tá bom!

Aliviado, Hyoga abaixou-se e deu um beijo nela.

– Agora eu tenho que ir. Comporte-se bem!

– Tá, papai – ela disse.

– E eu também já vou – Shun avisou e também abaixou-se para se despedir dela. – Não vou ganhar beijo?

– Claro que vai! – ela disse e deu um beijo no rosto de Shun. – Quando você vem me ver de novo?

– Eu não sei, mas vou fazer tudo pra que seja logo!

– Logo é bom! Tchau, tio!

Continua…


	3. Consequências

**Capítulo III – Consequências**

Hyoga estava cansado, com sono e completamente disperso. Não fez nenhuma besteira, acertou todos os drinques, mas hoje isso lhe exigiu o dobro de concentração. Clientes e funcionários queriam saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas o cavaleiro barman simplesmente se esquivou das perguntas a noite inteira. Ainda não estava pronto para falar sobre Natássia com pessoas fora do seu pequeno círculo íntimo de amizade.

Depois de fechar o bar, ele resolveu não voltar para casa, que ficava bem distante da de Shiryu. Dormiu em um hotel-cápsula perto do estabelecimento e às sete da manhã foi buscar a filha como combinado. Encontrou-a de banho tomado, penteada e tomando o café da manhã com Shiryu e Shunrei.

– Papai! – ela gritou ao vê-lo e correu para abraçá-lo. – Eu estava com saudade!

– Oi, amor! – ele cumprimentou, pegando a menina no colo e beijando-a. – Como foi com os tios?

– A tia Shunrei faz comida gostosa e eu gosto dos gatinhos! Meu gatinho é tão lindo! Não dá mesmo pra levar agora?

 **–** Não, não dá. Já acabou seu café?

– Ah, não! Ainda quero comer!

– Senta aí, Hyoga – convidou Shiryu, sorrindo. – Toma café conosco. Você está com uma cara péssima.

– Obrigado – ele agradeceu e sentou-se à mesa. – A cara está péssima mesmo, eu sei. Dormi poucas horas num hotel-cápsula perto daqui, mas estou mesmo é com fome. Nem lembro quando foi que comi.

– Fique à vontade, Hyoga – Shunrei disse. – Temos _baozi_ fresquinhos, ovos mexidos, mingau de arroz.

– Um café da manhã chinês em Tóquio – disse Hyoga, provando um _baozi._ – Nossa! Isso é muito gostoso!

– A gente sai da China, mas a China não sai da gente... – comentou Shiryu.

– Tô vendo... Está tudo delicioso! Pessoal, eu não consegui ninguém pra ficar com a Nat hoje…

– Pode deixar ela conosco sempre que precisar, Hyoga – Shunrei disse. – De verdade. Não é incômodo nenhum.

– Traga ela de novo, Hyoga – Shiryu disse. – Vamos estar em casa.

– Muito obrigado mesmo. Vocês são incríveis. E aqui eu sei que ela vai comer bem!

– Não quero mais que vá trabalhar – Natássia disse.

– Meu amor, papai precisa trabalhar. Ainda mais agora que tenho você!

– Mas você ficou a noite todinha lá! Não é justo!

– Você chegou muito rápido. Ainda estou adaptando as coisas. Vou arrumar alguém de confiança para ficar no bar e aí poderei passar mais tempo com você, mas por enquanto vai ter que ser assim.

Natássia cruzou os braços, emburrada.

– Vamos lá, seja boazinha. Não foi legal ficar com o tio e a tia? Não gostou de brincar com os gatinhos?

– Gostei, mas quero você!

– Prometo que resolverei isso logo, está bem?

– Está bem… – ela falou, ainda meio relutante.

Depois de saborearem o café, Hyoga levou Natássia para casa. Dormir no hotel-cápsula não tinha sido o suficiente e ele se sentia muito cansado, porém ela estava cheia de energia. Resolveu dar uma volta no parque com ela, brincar um pouco, correr. Antes de ir, ligou para Shun.

– Oi. Te acordei? – Hyoga perguntou.

– Não – respondeu o médico, mentindo. Olhou o relógio, passava das nove da manhã, mas ele tinha acabado de pegar no sono.

– Você vai trabalhar agora?

– Não. Estou de folga hoje.

– Estou pensando em levar Natássia ao parque. Depois almoçar em algum lugar legal. Tá afim?

– Lógico! – respondeu Shun, esfregando os olhos. – Chego aí em uma hora.

Hyoga assentiu e desligou o telefone, feliz por Shun aceitar o convite. Depois ligou a TV num canal infantil.

– Vou tomar banho – ele disse a Natássia. – Depois a gente vai sair com o tio Shun. Fique quietinha aí. Já volto.

– Tá bom! – ela disse, empolgada, e sentou no carpete para assistir TV.

Hyoga pretendia tomar um banho tranquilo e relaxante, coisa que ainda não tinha conseguido fazer desde a chegada de Natássia. Só conseguia tomar duchas rápidas. Deixou-se ficar sob o chuveiro, sentindo a água morna caindo sobre a cabeça. Fechou os olhos, pensando na filha. Estava convicto de que ficar com ela era a coisa certa, não passava pela sua cabeça desistir, mas precisava organizar os pensamentos em busca de organizar também sua nova rotina. Mais tarde ia entrevistar um barman novo e esperava que ele fosse bom o suficiente para substituí-lo algumas vezes. Se desse certo, seria um alívio e o resto se adaptaria aos poucos. Então inevitavelmente pensou em Shun… em como ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-lo… Dessa vez não tinha sido diferente. Também estava disponível para ele, embora o cavaleiro raramente precisasse. Tinha se tornado tão forte, tão autossuficiente, tão admirável. Um médico! Depois de tudo que tinham passado, Shun ainda tinha encontrado coragem e determinação para estudar e se tornar um doutor. Ele era tão incrível! Se não fossem… irmãos… Teria coragem… Talvez tivesse… Queria tanto ter coragem mesmo assim… Pouca gente sabia que eram filhos do mesmo pai… Pouca gente, tão pouca… Ninguém mais precisava saber… Queria tanto que… pudessem...

– Papai! – Natássia gritou assustada. Estava dentro do banheiro, olhando fixamente para Hyoga, com os olhos arregalados.

Morto de vergonha, ele procurou cobrir a nudez com as mãos. Depois pegou rapidamente a toalha e enrolou-se. Uns poucos segundos a mais e a situação seria ainda pior, já que estava pensando... nele...

– Eu não disse para ficar quieta vendo TV? – ele perguntou, saindo do box e lamentando o hábito de solteiro de não trancar a porta.

– É, mas me deu vontade de fazer xixi… – ela disse e apontou para o ventre dele. – Por que você tem isso e eu não tenho? Tira a mão! Deixa eu ver direito! Tem cabelo aí!

– Natássia! – ele ralhou, sentindo a face queimar de vergonha. Não imaginou que essa conversa fosse acontecer tão cedo, mas respirou fundo e seguiu em frente, precisava explicar a ela. – É porque você é menina e eu sou menino. Meninos são como eu, meninas como você. Mas escute, você não pode entrar no banheiro assim quando outra pessoa estiver dentro. Não só no banheiro, em qualquer lugar. Você tem que bater à porta primeiro, chamar, e esperar que a pessoa abra ou mande você entrar. Entendeu?

Ela não respondeu. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e piscou os olhos repetidamente.

– Você entendeu, amor? Tem que bater na porta… – ele repetiu a pergunta e completou em pensamento: E eu tenho que fechar essa maldita porta… – Responde para o pai, Nat.

– Eu quero um desses! – ela gritou e começou a dar pulinhos.

– Volta para a sala, amor – Hyoga disse e bateu a palma da mão na testa.

Encontraram-se com Shun no parque cerca de uma hora depois.

– Tiooooo! – Natássia gritou e correu para o médico, que a pegou nos braços.

– Você está tão linda! Quem te deu essa roupa?

– Você!

– Eu mesmo!

O médico a colocou no chão e arrumou a saia de pregas que ela usava.

– Você não dormiu, né? – Hyoga perguntou a ele. – Tá com uma cara horrível.

– Não importa. Tô acostumado. E quanto à cara, a sua também está péssima.

– É, eu também não dormi.

– E aí? Qual é o plano?

– Deixar ela correr um pouco pelo parque, queimar energia, depois almoçar, voltar para casa e com fé em Deus ela vai dormir e eu também.

– Boa sorte! – Shun disse e deu uma gargalhada.

– O que foi?

– Nada... Só acho que ela não vai dar muita bola para os seus planos.

Mais tarde, depois do almoço, Shun, Hyoga e Natássia foram para a casa do russo. A menina ainda não parecia dar sinais de cansaço, pulava e corria pela casa, pegando brinquedos no quarto para mostrá-los a Shun.

– Vai dormir, Hyoga – Shun disse, vendo o estado deplorável do amigo. – Eu fico com ela até a hora de levar lá na casa do Shiryu. Só não fico o resto da noite porque eu também vou precisar dormir um pouco.

O russo nem tentou argumentar. Saiu arrastando os pés e se jogou na cama. Quando acordou horas depois, Shun já tinha preparado o jantar e arrumado a mochila de Natássia.

– Vamos comer logo – Shun disse. – E aí eu vou para casa e você leva ela no Shiryu.

Hyoga assentiu, pensando que, por enquanto, Shun e Shiryu eram a solução perfeita. Porém isso não podia durar muito tempo e achar uma babá ia ser bem mais difícil do que ele pensava pois tinha o problema de Natássia ser uma criança "diferente"… Não podia ser qualquer pessoa. Os três jantaram juntos e despediram-se, Shun seguiu para casa e Hyoga levou Natássia para a casa de Shiryu.

– Hoje ela está cheia de energia, Shunrei – ele avisou quando deixou a menina.

– Pode deixar comigo que eu dou conta – riu Shunrei. – Vamos ver seu gatinho?

Natássia saiu saltitando atrás de Shunrei.

– Eu vou resolver essa situação logo – Hyoga disse a Shiryu. **–** Prometo. Eu só não quero deixar ela com qualquer pessoa porque ela é… diferente.

– Relaxa, Hyoga – disse Shiryu. – Não é incômodo nenhum cuidar dela. Está tudo bem. Shunrei adora crianças. Tem sido bom pra ela. Agora Shoryu já é um homem, está lá em Rozan, e ela sente falta de ter uma criança em casa. Estamos tentando ter um filho biológico há vários anos, mas parece que o destino não quer colaborar.

– Paciência, meu amigo. Vai vir quando for a hora.

– Tudo bem, acho que estamos tranquilos quanto a isso. Acho que virá algum dia, biológico ou outro adotivo. Shoryu e Natássia vieram de surpresa, não é?

– É, vieram... – Hyoga assentiu. – Nunca pensei que ia me sentir assim, ela veio quase sem querer, é birrenta, teimosa, contestadora, mas eu já a amo e não me vejo mais sem ela. Preencheu minha vida de um jeito que eu não podia imaginar… Bom, tenho que ir agora. Hoje venho pegá-la às dez ao invés de amanhã de manhã, tudo bem?

– Tudo. Não durmo cedo. Às vezes nem durmo… Depende das dores que eu estiver sentindo.

Hyoga foi trabalhar e voltou para pegar Natássia na hora combinada. Quando tudo estivesse resolvido no bar, ele pretendia fazer assim todos os dias. Sair mais cedo, dormir em casa com ela, acordar, fazer o café para tomarem juntos. A menina já estava dormindo e ele levou-a no colo até o carro e de lá para casa. Colocou-a na cama, programou o alarme no celular para sete horas e foi dormir do jeito que estava, só tirou a camisa.

Na hora programada, o alarme tocou. Ele o desligou e foi caminhando para a cozinha, bocejando e esfregando os olhos, lutando para mantê-los abertos. Normalmente dormia até o meio-dia ou mais. Acordar cedo era um martírio, mas ia acabar se acostumando... Tinha que se acostumar.

– Ué... que água é essa? – ele perguntou-se ao pisar no chão molhado do corredor que dava para a cozinha. Ao entrar no cômodo viu a torneira aberta, o ralo fechado e a água escorrendo pelo piso. Primeiro pensou que tinha deixado aberto sem querer, mas lembrou que não foi à cozinha quando chegou. Então ele soube:

– Natássia...

Esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, fechou a torneira e abriu o ralo para que a água acumulada descesse. Pegou um rodo e começou a empurrar a água para o ralo do piso. Depois começou a enxugar o restante.

Natássia apareceu na porta da cozinha, de pijamas, agarrada com o urso polar de pelúcia que foi presente do pai. Hyoga respirou fundo. Não queria brigar com a filha, mas ela precisava ser educada e entender que o fez foi errado. Ele se ajoelhou no chão molhado e dirigiu-se a ela.

– Natássia, você fez isso de propósito? – ele perguntou. Ela abaixou o olhar, evitando encará-lo e não respondeu. – Natássia, estou perguntando se você fez isso por querer. Responda ao papai e não minta.

– Eu acordei de madrugada e abri a torneira – ela confessou, ainda olhando para o chão. – Achei que molhando tudo você ia ficar enxugando e não ia trabalhar hoje.

– Isso não foi certo. Não é assim que resolvemos as coisas. Dessa vez não vou castigá-la, mas não quero que isso se repita. Se você fizer algo assim outra vez, vou precisar colocá-la de castigo.

– Castigo… – ela repetiu, com voz chorosa e olhinhos marejados. – Castigo não...

– Não vou colocar agora, Natássia. É só se você fizer de novo algo assim, entendeu?

– Entendi, papai.

– Assim está bom – ele disse e abraçou a menina. Depois pegou um pano de chão. – Agora você vai pegar esse pano e ajudar a enxugar tudo.

– Ah, não!

– Ah, sim! Tudo o que a gente faz na vida tem consequências. Aprenda isso.

– Não gostei de consequências.

– Então da próxima vez pense bem antes de fazer travessuras. Vamos, guarde o urso e venha ajudar.

– O nome dele é Oguinha.

Hyoga sorriu. Essa menina sabia como conquistar o coração dele, nem precisava fazer nada, mas dar o nome de Oguinha ao urso foi golpe baixo. Mesmo assim ele tinha que ser firme com ela se quisesse educá-la bem.

– Coloque o Oguinha para descansar no sofá e venha ajudar o papai. Depois que enxugarmos tudo, vamos tomar café, sua danadinha.

– Quero comer bolo no café! – ela gritou e foi colocar o urso no sofá.

– Bolo, Natássia? Não serve panqueca?

– Não! Quero bolo!

– Tá, vamos enxugar tudo e tomar café na padaria.

– Vou levar o Oguinha com a gente, certo?

– Certo, amor. Certo!

Continua…

 _Oie!_

 _Eu rachei de rir quando o Hyoga falou que Natássia tinha inundado a cozinha. Como assim, você não desenhou essa cena, Okada? Ia ser incrível! Então, como ele não desenhou, eu quis muuuuito escrever a cena! E não resisti a mais um golpe! Primeiro a Shunrei com o golpe dos filhotinhos, agora Nat e o golpe do urso Oguinha!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

 _Beijoooo_

 _P.S.: Depois da maravilhosa aparição de Shoryu no capítulo 77 do Episódio G Assassino, adaptei a parte do capítulo onde Shiryu falava que ainda não tinha filho. *_*_


	4. Espadas

Capítulo IV – Espadas

– Shun! – Hyoga exclamou alegremente ao abrir a porta de casa e deparar-se com o amigo. – Que surpresa!

– Desculpe não ter avisado, eu sei que não é educado, mas queria exatamente fazer uma surpresa.

– Você não precisa avisar, Shun – Hyoga disse, procurando conter um pouco sua alegria. Embora estivessem sempre se falando ou trocando mensagens por causa de Natássia, não se viam há três dias. Até tinha pensado em convidar Shun para um passeio, mas se sentia completamente esgotado e acabou desistindo.

"Antes passávamos semanas sem nos vermos", pensou o russo. "E tudo bem... Eu suportava tranquilamente. Mas agora em apenas três dias senti tanta falta da presença física dele, dos gestos suaves, do olhar sábio, do sorriso contido, do cheiro..."

– Hoje é minha folga! – o médico anunciou. Trazia uma mochila nas costas e sacolas de supermercado cheias. – Então vim ver vocês!

– Tio! – Natássia gritou quando o viu e veio correndo até ele.

Shun segurou a menina nos braços e ergueu-a no alto.

– Como você está, Nat? – ele perguntou.

– Tô bem, tio! – ela disse e deu um beijo no rosto dele. – Tava com saudade!

– Eu também estava, querida. Tive muito trabalho nos últimos dias, mas hoje eu sou todinho de vocês.

Hyoga sentiu um leve tremor espalhar-se por seu corpo ao ouvir isso, pois desejava que fosse verdade em todos os sentidos da expressão. Estava acostumado a reprimir seus sentimentos, vinha fazendo isso há muito tempo, mas agora, depois de Natássia, já não sabia mais se era capaz de continuar agindo desse jeito.

– Mandei imprimir as fotos que tirei dela – Shun disse, tirando um envelope da mochila. – Ficaram ótimas!

– Deixa eu ver, tio! – Natássia pediu.

– Vamos sentar e ver juntos? – ele sugeriu, então os três sentaram no sofá para ver as fotos.

– Ficaram realmente boas – disse Hyoga. – Especialmente essa de nós três no parque.

– Eu também gosto muito dessa. Fiz uma cópia dessa pra mim de tão perfeita que ficou. Você ficou muito bem nela, mas hoje sua cara está horrível.

– É, eu sei. Tenho dormido pouco para dar atenção a ela. Às vezes nem durmo. É cansativo, mas é tanto amor, Shun. Quero muito fazê-la feliz. Falei com a Saori ontem, e isso foi bem difícil, pois ela anda cada vez mais reclusa… A Fundação vai me ajudar a providenciar documentos. A Nat precisa "existir" legalmente, precisa ter documentos, plano de saúde, talvez ir para a escola algum dia, essas coisas.

– Você quer dizer forjar documentos?

– Mais ou menos isso...

– Bom, que seja. Meus documentos do ensino médio também não são verdadeiros. E pode contar comigo para o que precisar. Médico ela já tem, né? Meu diploma é verdadeiro!

– Obrigado, Shun – ele agradeceu rindo e pousou uma mão na perna do amigo. – Por tudo, tudo mesmo.

Shun sorriu, mas seu corpo ficou tenso. Aquela mão não queria dizer nada, queria?

"Não", ele respondeu em pensamento. "Estou imaginando coisas. Todos esses anos e ele nunca demonstrou sentir nada por mim além de amizade. Isso é só porque eu estou ajudando com Natássia. Melhor esquecer... Melhor não criar expectativas."

– Eu vim passar o dia inteiro com vocês – ele disse, afastando seus pensamentos e levantando do sofá. – Vim de mochila e tudo porque pretendo passar a noite com ela para você poder ir trabalhar tranquilo. Pretendia ficar quietinho, vendo uns filmes com ela, mas você está com essa cara horrível, parecendo que não dorme há semanas. Acho melhor levá-la para passear um pouco e deixar você descansar. O que acha?

– Eu agradeço demais, Shun, mas você não tem obrigação... Vai perder sua folga pra cuidar da minha filha?

– Eu quero fazer isso! – Shun retrucou. – Quero ajudar a cuidar da sua filha. Não estou "perdendo" a minha folga. Adoro ficar com ela. Vou sair com a Nat e você vai descansar.

– Tá, então vou arrumá-la.

– Vai dormir. Eu faço isso.

– Não, só quando vocês saírem. Quero me despedir dela – ele justificou. – Vamos lá no quarto dela.

Enquanto o pai a arrumava, sob o olhar de Shun, ela não perdeu a oportunidade de sanar sua curiosidade.

– Tio Shun, você também tem aquele negócio do papai? – ela perguntou.

– Que negócio? – Shun perguntou. – Do que está falando?

– Ai, Natássia, agora não – pediu Hyoga, já sabendo do que ela estava falando. Ela o ignorou.

– Aquele negócio de fazer xixi. O do papai é diferente do meu. Eu quero um daqueles!

– É que seu pai é menino… – Shun começou, mas ela o interrompeu:

– E eu sou menina! Já sei! Ele disse! Você tem?

– Bom, eu também sou menino, então… é, eu tenho – ele respondeu.

– Outra hora a gente conversa sobre isso, querida – disse Hyoga, fechando o zíper do vestido dela, um modelo bege com bolinhas pretas e babadinhos rendados. – Agora você está linda, princesa!

– Eu não quero ser princesa, quero ser herói! – ela disse.

– Se diz heroína – corrigiu Hyoga, e foi inevitável lembrar que ela tinha dito a mesma coisa durante a batalha onde se enfrentaram. Achou que ela podia ter alguma lembrança em seu subconsciente, ou talvez fosse simplesmente uma vontade de criança que ela expressou mesmo quando estava possuída.

– Você pode ser o que quiser – ele continuou. – Até mesmo uma princesa heroína.

– Com uma espada grande? Quero uma espada!

"Outra lembrança?", perguntou-se Hyoga. "Ela também quis uma espada quando lutávamos..."

– Vamos ver – ele respondeu, ligeiramente preocupado. – Se você se comportar bem pode ganhar uma espada.

– Eu vou me comportar! Prometo.

– Certo. Agora vá com o tio Shun. Seja uma menina educada e não fique pedindo para ele comprar coisas pra você.

– Tá. Eu volto já, papai – ela disse e abraçou Hyoga amorosamente.

– Certo, meu amor. Divirta-se!

Ela segurou a mão de Shun e os dois seguiram para o shopping, onde almoçaram, viram um filme e ele a presenteou com roupas e com a espada que ela tanto queria. No final da tarde, voltaram para a casa de Hyoga.

– Parece que seu pai ainda está dormindo – Shun disse.

– Eu vou lá acordar ele! Quero mostrar o que eu ganhei!

– Não, Nat. Vamos deixar ele descansar, sim? Além disso, preciso da sua ajuda para fazer o jantar! Você vai me ajudar?

– Vou! – ela gritou animada e foi com ele para a cozinha.

Quando Hyoga acordou, já passava das oito da noite. Encontrou o companheiro médico na cozinha.

– Olá, dorminhoco – cumprimentou Shun. – A Nat cansou e dormiu, então eu a coloquei na cama. Estava fazendo umas comidinhas para vocês, coisas práticas para deixar congeladas e só aquecer no micro-ondas quando vocês precisarem.

– O que eu faria sem você, hein? – perguntou o loiro.

Shun voltou-se para ele e deu um sorriso tão encantador que aqueceu o coração de Hyoga e despertou de novo aquela vontade há muito reprimida. Queria beijá-lo. Queria muito tê-lo em seus braços. Então decidiu: era agora ou nunca.

– Eu pensei muito, mas muito mesmo sobre isso… – Hyoga começou a falar, a voz falhando a cada palavra.

– Isso? – Shun perguntou.

– E tomei coragem por causa da Natássia. Eu não quero mais ser um covarde. Não é isso que eu quero ensinar para a minha filha.

– Você não é covarde. De onde tirou isso? É um dos homens mais corajosos e fortes que eu conheço.

– Deixa eu continuar, senão vou fraquejar. Pode ser que eu esteja fazendo tudo errado e esteja acabando com a nossa amizade, mas não aguento mais! Eu te amo tanto, Shun. Te amo desde aquela época, desde a adolescência… Pronto. É isso. Eu sempre te amei. Sempre tive medo do que eu sinto, mas agora eu não quero mais ter medo. Adotar a Natássia me abriu os olhos. Precisamos ter coragem nessa vida, senão ficamos estagnados. Como eu fiquei todos esses anos. Não me importa se somos filhos do mesmo pai. Não me importa mais nada. Só que eu te amo, amo a Nat e quero formar uma família com vocês.

Com os olhos inevitavelmente marejados, Shun fitava o loiro. Estava surpreso, emocionado e também confuso diante do que estava acontecendo. Hyoga tinha acabado de se declarar? Era isso mesmo? Ou ele estava ouvindo coisas?

– Você não vai me dizer nada? – perguntou Hyoga, tentando ler a expressão de Shun. Ele estava claramente comovido, mas por que não dizia nada?

Shun respirou fundo e dedicou ao loiro seu olhar mais doce.

– Eu também te amo, Hyoga – ele declarou, aproximando-se e tocando a face do loiro. – Também sempre te amei. Por que a gente levou esse tempo todo pra dizer isso, hein? Podíamos ter sido tão felizes.

– Ainda podemos ser – Hyoga disse, e aproximou-se ainda mais de Shun. – Nós seremos.

– Esperei tanto por isso – murmurou o médico e beijou Hyoga, mordiscou os lábios, buscou a língua dele com a sua, deixou que ele fizesse o mesmo. Hyoga o puxou mais para si e aprofundou o beijo, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas costas de Shun. O desejo reprimido avolumava-se rapidamente, fazendo os corpos de ambos reagirem. Ambos tinham reprimido tanto o amor e o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro que não podiam esperar mais.

– Melhor a gente ir para o quarto – sussurrou Hyoga. – A Nat pode acordar e vir aqui na cozinha...

Shun concordou e seguiu Hyoga até o quarto. Fecharam a porta, assegurando-se de trancá-la com chave, e entregaram-se ao amor.

-S2 -

– E agora? – perguntou o loiro, com Shun em seus braços. – Como vamos fazer com a Nat? Vamos falar para ela que nós estamos juntos?

– Não acho que precisamos falar – Shun respondeu, fazendo um carinho no peito de Hyoga. – Ela vai perceber em algum momento. Se já não percebeu. Criança tem uma sensibilidade que você nem imagina... Se ela perguntar, falaremos com naturalidade que nos amamos. Ela vai entender.

– Certo – Hyoga assentiu e deu um beijinho em Shun. – Você é o sábio aqui.

Continua...

-S2 -

 _Hey, voltamos!_

 _Esse capítulo estava "pronto", mas quando fui revisá-lo para postar achei que tava sem graça, não acontecia nada... Então reescrevi e resolvi adiantar as coisas e trouxe para cá o que só ia rolar no sexto capítulo. Ficou melhor assim! Espero que curtam também!_

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

 _Beijooooooooo_

 _Chii_


	5. Merecemos Mais

**Capítulo V – Merecemos Mais**

– Que dia louco foi esse? – perguntou Yoshino, recostando-se na poltrona do trem.

– Nem me fale... – suspirou Hyoga, aliviado porque, apesar de tudo, as coisas tinham terminado bem.

Era para Shiryu levar Yoshino e Natássia à cidade de Nikko, onde se encontrariam com Shura, a fim de que o curandeiro do Santuário examinasse a pequena. Depois, poderiam fazer um passeio pela cidade e voltar para casa tranquilamente. Mas com os cavaleiros não funcionava assim, ainda mais nos últimos tempos, e um simples passeio virou uma batalha duríssima para Shiryu. Não terminou em tragédia porque Seiya apareceu para ajudá-lo.

O próprio Hyoga acabou indo a Nikko às pressas quando sentiu Natássia em perigo. Um Sem Rosto atacou a menina, mas Máscara da Morte a defendeu, lá do jeito dele, ofendendo-a, chamando-a de pirralha estúpida. Hyoga quis matá-lo por isso, porém, xingando ou não, ele protegeu Natássia e ele teve de engolir isso.

Agora todos estavam voltando para Tóquio no trem-bala, com Máscara da Morte sentado no fundo do vagão, tentando ficar afastado do grupo. Estava jovem como Shura e foi inevitável Hyoga se perguntar se Camus voltaria também. Gostaria de revê-lo, de ter mais tempo com ele, de conversar calmamente enquanto tomavam uma bebida no bar, de apresentá-lo a sua pequena e doce Natássia, de falar sobre Shun… O que ele pensaria do relacionamento? Ele iria apoiar? E estariam do mesmo lado, lutando pela mesma deusa ou em lados opostos?

Na poltrona ao lado dele, Shiryu começou a tossir de um jeito que o assustou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Desde que entrou no trem, o companheiro de Libra estava quieto, de olhos fechados e com a respiração cada vez mais pesada, difícil e ruidosa. E agora essa tosse...

– Foi estranho, papai… – Natássia comentou.

– O que foi estranho, filha? – Hyoga perguntou, desviando a atenção do amigo para a filha.

– Aquele bicho feio que atacou Natássia. Mas aí o seu Máscara defendeu.

– Sim, muito estranho – ele disse, e pensou que antes ela era um daqueles "bichos feios". Foi atacada porque eles consideraram-na uma traidora. De repente, lembrou o propósito da viagem a Nikko e voltou-se para Yoshino. – O que o médico disse sobre Natássia? – perguntou.

– Ah, sim! – ela respondeu. – Ele falou coisas sobre como o corpo e a alma dela estão incrivelmente conectados por algo. Eu não entendi muito bem, acho que ele quis dizer que ela está viva, bem vivinha, o que me parece bem óbvio.

– Entendi – disse Hyoga.

"Ela está bem", pensou o pai zeloso. "A alma bem conectada ao corpo, um cosmo forte, bem fundido à consciência e à existência. Não está prestes a desvanecer..."

– Estou preocupado com Shiryu – Shura disse a ele. Estava sentado no banco de trás. – A luta dele foi muito dura. Se Seiya não tivesse aparecido…

– Esse aí não morre fácil! – Máscara da Morte gritou lá do fundo do vagão. – Digo por experiência própria.

Hyoga pensou que, apesar do jeito rude de falar, ele tinha razão. Mesmo assim também estava preocupado com Shiryu e com Seiya. Por ora, ia cuidar só do que estava a seu alcance. Pegou o celular no bolso e digitou uma mensagem para Shun:

 _"_ _Estamos voltando de Nikko. Natássia está bem, mas Shiryu está muito ferido. Vou levá-lo para o melhor médico da cidade examiná-lo. Chegaremos em meia hora. Te amo."_

Hyoga enviou a mensagem e recebeu a resposta quase imediatamente:

 _"_ _Estarei esperando. Também te amo."_

– Quando chegarmos – ele disse a Shura –, vamos levá-lo ao hospital para Shun dar uma olhada nele. Pelo menos passar algum remédio para dor… Sei lá... Ele vai saber o que fazer...

– Sim, devemos fazer isso – concordou Shura.

– Papai, posso ir falar com o seu Máscara? – Natássia perguntou.

Hyoga permitiu, então ela pulou do colo dele e foi correndo para o fundo do vagão segurando uma sacolinha de doces.

– Seu Máscara! Seu Máscara! – Natássia gritou.

– Não vem, não, pirralha! – ele gritou de volta, cruzando os braços e rolando os olhos.

Ela não se intimidou.

– Seu Máscara! É um nome engraçado! Obrigada de novo por me salvar, seu Máscara!

– Tá, tá… Agora sai daqui.

– Olha o que eu comprei com o dinheiro que papai me deu! – ela disse, mostrando a ele a sacolinha. – Você quer um, seu Máscara?

– Não. Sai daqui.

– Pega um, seu Máscara!

– Já disse que não, pirralha!

– Mas Natássia quer te dar um! Papai disse que não é educado recusar presente. Só se for de estranho, de estranho tem que recusar, mas eu não sou estranha!

– E eu não sou eu educado! Cai fora!

– Natássia vai escolher um pra você!

Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos novamente e murmurou:

– Pirralha chata do cacete… Me dá logo esse negócio e vai lá encher o saco do seu pai!

Ele meteu a mão na sacolinha, pegou um doce qualquer e enfiou na boca.

– Como se diz? – ela perguntou, parada, olhando fixamente para ele, a cabeça meio inclinada para um lado.

– É o quê?

– Tem que dizer obrigado! Papai me ensinou.

– Vem, Natássia – Hyoga chamou, antes que Máscara perdesse o resto de paciência que tinha e explodisse o vagão.

– Papai, ele não disse obrigado!

– É que o pai do seu Máscara não ensinou isso a ele… – Hyoga justificou rindo, e foi tirar a menina de perto do cavaleiro antes que ele explodisse o vagão.

Quando chegaram a Tóquio, Máscara da Morte foi levar Yoshino em casa, enquanto Hyoga, Natássia e Shura seguiram para o hospital levando Shiryu. Shun já estava esperando por eles. Cumprimentou Hyoga com um abraço discreto e pegou Natássia no colo.

– Oi, minha lindinha – ele cumprimentou. – Quero saber tudo do passeio, mas só depois, certo? Agora eu tenho que cuidar do dodói do tio Shiryu.

– Tá bom, tio – ela respondeu. Depois tirou um punhado de doces da sacolinha e deu a ele. – Pra lanchar mais tarde.

– Certo, meu amor. Obrigado.

– O seu Máscara não disse obrigado porque o pai dele não ensinou.

– Quê? – indagou Shun, sem entender.

– Depois te explico – Hyoga disse e pegou a filha para que Shun cuidasse de Shiryu.

Shun sorriu e colocou Shiryu em uma cadeira de rodas, a qual empurrou até a sala de exames. Hyoga, Natássia e Shura seguiram-no até a porta, mas não entraram. Alguns minutos depois, saíram da sala e um enfermeiro levou Shiryu.

– Quero umas radiografias – Shun disse a Hyoga. Depois acrescentou: – Será que você pode vir aqui na sala um momento?

– Claro – respondeu o russo. – Shura, você pode olhar a Natássia um pouquinho?

O espanhol assentiu e os dois cavaleiros entraram na sala. Assim que fecharam a porta, trocaram um beijo ansioso e apaixonado.

– Fiquei morrendo de preocupação quando você partiu às pressas para Nikko – Shun disse, ainda abraçado ao namorado e procurando recuperar o fôlego.

– Está tudo bem, amor… Quando cheguei, tudo já tinha se resolvido.

– O que foi que houve afinal? Shiryu está péssimo. Está cego de novo, como sempre acontece quando queima muito o cosmo. A dor para respirar acredito que seja de ordem muscular, mas quero umas radiografias pra descartar alguma fratura nas costelas.

– Pois é, a luta dele foi dura... Era para ser só um passeio com as meninas, mas acabou nisso...

– E o Seiya?

– Eu não o vi. Quando cheguei, já tinha sumido de novo. Mas aparentemente ficou bem depois de receber o mesmo golpe que deu no Shiryu na Guerra Galáctica.

– Parece que isso foi em outra vida… – Shun disse, pensativo.

– Vai ver que foi – riu Hyoga.

– Você era tão arrogante naquela época, lembra?

– É, eu lembro – admitiu Hyoga. – Eu achava que era o melhor de todos... O mais bonito com certeza ainda sou.

– Você é – concordou Shun, com um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo doce e sexy. – Eu ainda não te amava naquela época... Aconteceu um pouco depois… No Santuário, quando eu salvei você na casa de Libra. Naquele momento, com você quase morto em meus braços, eu percebi que te amava tanto que faria qualquer coisa para que você vivesse.

– Eu sinto isso agora – Hyoga disse, pensando que não sabia exatamente quando começou, só que em algum momento percebeu que o que sente por Shun é maior e diferente do que o que sente pelos outros. – Faria qualquer coisa por você e pela Nat...

– Eu também. Aliás, o que houve com ela? Você saiu louco daqui porque sentiu que ela estava em perigo.

– Um Sem Rosto a atacou… – explicou Hyoga. – E Máscara da Morte a protegeu.

– Aquele Máscara da Morte? – surpreendeu-se Shun. – Era dele que a Nat estava falando?

– Sim, dele mesmo. Também está de volta para proteger Yoshino e acabou protegendo a Nat lá em Nikko. No final das contas, ficou tudo bem. Você está de plantão a noite toda?

– Sim… Só saio amanhã, ao meio-dia. Queria que eu ficasse com a Nat hoje?

– Não. Hoje eu não vou para o bar. Não depois desse dia louco e estranho. Vou ficar em casa com ela, fazer um jantar gostoso. – Ele segurou a mão de Shun. – Queria que você fosse lá pra casa ficar com a gente, namorar um pouco... Fico com saudade... Com a correria da vida, não nos vemos tanto quanto gostaríamos.

– Eu adoraria – Shun sussurrou ao ouvido dele. – De verdade. Pena que não posso, mas quando sair do plantão, prometo ir direto para a sua casa.

De repente, Hyoga percebeu que os dois mereciam mais que isso. Depois de tanto tempo reprimindo o amor que sentiam, eles mereciam mais que uns beijos na sala de atendimento, mais do que se encontrarem de vez em quando. Ele queria ter um abraço amoroso de Shun quando saísse para o bar. Queria dar um beijo nele e desejar um bom plantão quando ele saísse para trabalhar. Queria que ele pudesse conviver com Natássia todos os dias, ajudando a educá-la.

– Eu acho que a gente devia morar mais perto um do outro – declarou o loiro. – Poderíamos nos ver mais facilmente. Talvez em um bairro perto da casa de Shiryu, porque eu não perderia tanto tempo no trânsito para deixar a Nat lá. Tudo seria bem mais fácil…

Shun sorriu ao imaginar como seria morar perto do seu amor, acompanhar melhor o crescimento de Natássia, dividir mais momentos com eles, conversar sobre o dia, fazer mais refeições juntos, tudo isso sem precisar atravessar a cidade.

– Bom, sabe aquele prédio novo na rua da casa do Shiryu? – ele disse. – Tem vários apartamentos vagos... A gente podia dar uma olhada neles quando eu estiver de folga.

– Vamos, sim – concordou Hyoga, e deu mais um beijo em Shun antes de abrir a porta da sala, feliz e cheio de planos para o futuro.

Continua...

* * *

 _Oi!_

 _Eu adoro os capítulos do EPGA sobre esse passeio a Nikko, então aproveitei para usá-los como o momento da decisão de Shun e Hyoga morarem mais perto um do outro. :3 No próximo cap eles já estarão de casa nova!_

 _A cena de Shiryu não está aí por acaso… Servirá como começo para a fic dele no universo do EPGA, que já está com o primeiro cap quase pronto e mais algumas partes aleatórias escritas. Tô pensando se começo a postar ou espero ter mais caps..._

 _Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando! :3_

 _Beijoooos_

 _Chii_


	6. Mamãe

**Capítulo VI – Mamãe**

Algumas semanas depois de decidirem morar mais perto, Hyoga estava se mudando com a filha para um apartamento no segundo andar de um prédio próximo à casa de Shiryu. Dias antes, Shun tinha se mudado para o apartamento vizinho.

– Pronto. Última caixa. – suspirou o russo ao colocar no chão a caixa onde estava escrito "brinquedos da Nat".

– Achei que nunca íamos terminar – disse Shun. – A minha mudança foi bem mais rápida.

– Pois é. Onde você arrumou tanta coisa? – perguntou Shiryu, que tinha uma caminhonete e ajudava os dois na mudança. Já estava quase totalmente recuperado dos ferimentos sofridos em Nikko, mas ainda precisava de um cajado para ajudá-lo a andar.

– Nem eu sabia que tinha tudo isso – suspirou Hyoga. – E com a chegada da Nat as coisas triplicaram.

– Sei, a culpa é dela, né? – riu Shun. – Tinha umas quatro caixas de tranqueiras suas.

– Depois conversamos... Obrigada mais uma vez por ter vindo ajudar, Shiryu.

– Só dirigi a caminhonete e carreguei as caixas leves – Shiryu respondeu e foi para a varanda. – Dá para ver minha casa lá no fim da rua.

Shun também foi à varanda. A casa de esquina se destacava das outras pelas árvores do jardim.

– A cerejeira está linda – disse o médico.

– Não é? – Shiryu sorriu orgulhoso. – Logo começará a florir. Shunrei está ansiosa por isso. Shoryu virá e ela está bem empolgada para fazer uma festa no jardim. Aliás, acho que está na hora de pegar ela e Natássia no supermercado para irmos almoçar todos juntos. Vou lá em casa deixar a caminhonete e pegar o outro carro, aí volto com as duas.

Os dois assentiram e assim que Shiryu saiu, Hyoga aproximou-se de Shun e o abraçou.

– Agora somos vizinhos, meu amor – disse o russo, tocando o rosto de Shun.

– Sim! Vou ver você e a Nat todos os dias! Quase não acredito! Estou tão feliz!

– Também estou muito feliz. Eu te amo tanto. Amo a nossa família.

– Eu também te amo, Oga.

Hyoga puxou-o um pouco para dentro, para onde não seriam vistos por quem passasse na rua, e o beijou.

– Será que o Shiryu vai demorar? – perguntou, conduzindo Shun até o sofá.

– Quê? Você já quer?

– Eu te quero o tempo todo...

– Parece um adolescente com os hormônios em fúria – Shun riu, mas a declaração o tinha deixado excitado. Sentia o mesmo por ele, embora fosse um pouco mais comedido ao expressar.

– Temos anos de atraso...

– É, acho que Shiryu vai demorar um pouquinho... – Shun disse, recostando-se no sofá e puxando o namorado para mais um beijo.

Os dois ficaram tão envolvidos no momento que não viram nem ouviram quando a porta se abriu.

– Desculpem, eu não… – disse Shiryu. – Não quis atrapalhar… esqueci minha chave...

– Shiryu… nós… – Hyoga começou, tão vermelho de vergonha quanto os outros dois, mas não soube como continuar, então limitou-se a ficar de cabeça baixa

Shun também estava envergonhado mas não arrependido. Shiryu tinha visto o que não era pra ver, mas talvez fosse até melhor assim. Ele ia acabar sabendo de qualquer jeito, então que fosse logo.

Embora também estivesse constrangido, foi Shiryu quem quebrou o gelo:

– Não precisam explicar nada, ok? Esteve sempre tão na cara!

– Esteve? – surpreendeu-se Shun, encarando Shiryu. Hyoga também dirigiu ao amigo um olhar de choque.

– Até um cegueta como eu já tinha percebido! – Shiryu prosseguiu. – Bom, na verdade, a Shunrei viu primeiro. Ela sempre achou que tinha alguma coisa rolando entre vocês dois. Quando ela me falou, comecei a prestar atenção e ficou bem óbvio... Mas vocês nunca falaram nada, eu também não perguntei, porque não é da minha conta. Então vocês resolveram vir morar aqui e eu não entendi por que em apartamentos vizinhos ao invés de morarem juntos, mas, de novo, não é da minha conta.

– Faz pouco tempo que nós… começamos… – disse Shun.

– Foi só depois que a Natássia chegou – completou Hyoga.

– Então vocês são bem mais tontos do que eu pensava!

– É que é difícil… – disse Hyoga. – Vai ser difícil. É um tabu muito grande. Somos dois homens...

– Tabu? Isso é tão relativo. Antigamente seria um tabu um japonês como eu ser casado com uma chinesa como a Shunrei. Até hoje tem gente que pode "não ver com bons olhos". Mas eles não pagam nossas contas, então eu não tô nem aí. Não vivam pautados na opinião dos outros.

– Ainda tem o problema de sermos… irmãos – acrescentou Shun.

– Para efeitos legais, não somos irmãos – lembrou Shiryu. – Nunca fomos registrados como filhos do Kido. Então, se vocês não se importam, não devia ser um problema.

Shun e Hyoga entreolharam-se e sorriram. Depois envolveram Shiryu em um abraço caloroso.

– É por isso que você é o mais sábio – Shun disse.

– Eu sei que sou – Shiryu respondeu e pegou a chave que estava sobre a mesa de centro. – Vou lá buscar Shunrei e Natássia... E acho que vou levá-las para almoçar sem vocês. Vamos demorar. Continuem aí o que estavam fazendo...

– Ele quis mesmo dizer isso que eu entendi? – Shun perguntou a Hyoga depois que Shiryu saiu.

– É, ele quis – Hyoga assentiu, tocando a face de Shun e começando a beijá-lo novamente.

-S2-

No supermercado, Shiryu cumprimentou Shunrei com um beijo na boca. Não costumavam fazer isso em público, mas ela gostou.

– Cadê o papai? – Natássia perguntou. – E o tio Shun?

– Eles ficaram arrumando umas coisas lá no apartamento – Shiryu respondeu. – Vamos almoçar só nós três.

Shunrei estranhou, já que o combinado era que eles viessem também, mas o olhar de Shiryu dizia que depois explicava. Seguiram para um pequeno restaurante, diferente daquele que costumavam frequentar e longe demais do mercado onde estavam. Almoçaram, passearam um pouco por um parque próximo e só no fim da tarde voltaram ao apartamento, levando duas marmitas para o casal.

– Tiooo! Tem almoço pra você e pro papai! – Natássia anunciou alegremente e correu para abraçar Shun.

– Ah, meu amor, minha princesa! Eu estava mesmo morrendo de fome.

– Cadê o papai?

– Está tomando banho...

– Você também tava! Tá com o cabelo molhado!

– É, eu estava – respondeu Shun.

– Bom, ela está entregue – disse Shiryu, rindo. – Vamos, Shunrei?

– Vamos – ela respondeu e também sorriu. Agora entendia o comportamento do marido, a escolha de um restaurante muito longe, a demora no parque...

– Obrigado por tudo – Shun disse. – De verdade.

Shiryu sorriu e abraçou a esposa.

– De nada. Qualquer coisa, estamos bem ali no fim da rua.

-S2-

Alguns dias depois,

– Oi, meu docinho! – Shun disse para Natássia ao chegar de vinte e quatro horas de plantão.

Sempre que chegava ia direto para o apartamento de Hyoga. Era maravilhoso chegar de um dia difícil e ter um abraço da filha, um beijo do homem que amava, fazer uma refeição com eles. Mesmo quando estava cansado, sentia-se revigorado ao receber o amor deles. Estava adorando essa nova vida e, apesar das perturbações no mundo dos cavaleiros, nunca tinha sido tão feliz.

– Oi, mãe! – ela gritou, empolgada, correndo para abraçá-lo.

– Mãe? – surpreendeu-se o médico. – Por que me chamou de mãe, querida?

– É que eu vi você e o papai beijando... e eu já vi o tio Shiryu beijando a tia Shunrei e ela é mãe do Shoryu. Eu vi foto dele, ela me mostrou. Então se meu pai é meu pai e você beija meu pai, você é minha mãe.

Shun riu da lógica dela. Ele e Hyoga vinham conversando como iam explicar para ela sobre o tipo de relação que tinham, mas Natássia descobriu por si mesma e ele decidiu não complicar as coisas.

– Você está certa, eu e ele temos o mesmo tipo de relação que o tio Shiryu e a tia Shunrei, apesar de nós sermos dois rapazes.

– Natássia é muito inteligente!

– É, sim. Você pode me chamar do que quiser. Mamãe, papai, titio... o que quiser. O importante é que amo você, amo seu pai e estarei sempre com vocês.

– Eu também te amo, mamãe Shun! Mas agora eu quero almoçar!

– Tá, vou fazer um almocinho bem gostoso!

– Vou acordar o papai!

– Não, Nat. Espera o almoço ficar pronto! – ele pediu, mas ela já tinha saído correndo em direção ao quarto.

Continua...

-S2-

 _Oie!_

 _Então Shiryu já sabia... Parece que o ceguinho não é tão cego... Tudo bem que teve uma ajudinha da Shu..._

 _A Nat chamou o Shun de "mamãe" num capítulo especial do mangá e eu queria muito uma cena explicando como ela chegou a essa conclusão, então fiz. Gosto da ideia de ela associar com a tia Shunrei!_

 _É isso!_

 _Até o próximo!_


	7. Simples

**Capítulo VII - Simples**

– Por que você mandou o Shura vir aqui? – Hyoga perguntou a Shun, bastante irritado, no instante em que o médico entrou no Vidianu com Natássia.

– Nossa, quanta gentileza ao receber nossa visita! – retrucou Shun ironicamente. – É assim que se começa?

Envergonhado, Hyoga pegou a menina no colo, deu um beijo nela, e também cumprimentou Shun com um abraço discreto, apesar de o bar estar vazio.

– Desculpa... – pediu o barman. – Eu estou um pouco irritado...

– Estou vendo.

No colo do pai, Natássia examinava o bar com curiosidade.

– É aqui que o papai trabalha? – ela perguntou.

– É, filha – ele respondeu. – Você gostou?

– É bonito – ela disse. Quando ele a colocou no chão, ela saiu correndo pelo estabelecimento.

– Agora me explica – Hyoga disse a Shun, puxando-o para perto do balcão. – Por que diabos mandou Shura vir pedir emprego aqui?

– Porque você tinha uma vaga de trabalho no bar e ele precisava de um emprego.

– Mas ele não tem experiência nenhuma! Ele nem sabe direito o que está fazendo nesse mundo!

– E quem é que sabe? – Shun retrucou, sentando-se em um dos bancos. – A vida é tão complicada. Melhor dizendo, a gente complica tanto a vida. Não seja tão duro com o Shura. Ele precisa de uma chance e de amigos. Fiquei muito comovido com o que ele me falou no parque naquele passeio que fizemos juntos. Ele falou do passado, de como não tinha uma relação próxima com os antigos companheiros dourados... Ele precisa de nós. E eu disse a você que ia ajudá-lo a ter uma juventude feliz. É isso que estou fazendo.

– Sim, mas não pensei que isso significaria dar um emprego a ele!

– O Shura é muito responsável, inteligente, esforçado. E é bonito. Não finja que não vê. Aliás, onde ele está?

– Está lá dentro com a Mama, ela está ensinando umas coisas a ele. Eu o contratei, mas só fiz isso por você.

– Você não vai se arrepender, seu teimoso antissocial.

– A Mama adorou ele...

– Ótimo! Assim ela para de dar em cima de você.

Hyoga encarou Shun surpreso.

– Que foi? – Shun perguntou. – Acha que eu não vejo? Que eu nunca percebi?

– É só brincadeira dela... Ela brinca o tempo todo comigo...

– Sei... Você já transou com ela?

– Você não costumava ser tão direto... Isso é importante?

– Não, mas eu tenho curiosidade de saber. Já?

– Ah, Shun, pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou o russo e foi para o lado de dentro do balcão.

– Responde. É só uma pergunta.

Hyoga não sabia o que falar, não queria responder, mas também não queria mentir para Shun. Então respirou fundo e disse, bem baixinho:

– Antes de trabalhar no bar ela fazia programa e eu fui um cliente… bastante assíduo... porque eu precisava... relaxar...

– Eu já sabia! – Shun exclamou rindo. – E não estou te julgando. Longe disso.

– Então por que perguntou, caramba?

– Porque eu queria ouvir dessa sua linda boca e porque você fica lindo quando está envergonhado! Vai, prepara um drinque pra mim. Você fica com um humor melhor quando está trabalhando. Hoje não quero o _scotch_ de sempre, quero algo especial.

Resmungando, Hyoga começou a preparar um drinque para Shun. Pouco depois, Shura saiu dos fundos do bar com Mama e os dois cumprimentaram o médico.

– Obrigado, Shun – agradeceu o espanhol, curvando-se como os japoneses. – Obrigado por ter acreditado em mim. Prometo não decepcionar vocês dois.

– Eu sei que não vai – Shun disse, sorrindo. Achou que o rapaz estava ainda mais bonito com o uniforme e o avental. Também reparou que Mama o devorava com os olhos e resolveu provocá-la. – Tudo bem, Mama? Gostou do novo funcionário, não é?

– Ai, doutor, ele é ótimo! – Mama respondeu, suspirando. – Tenho certeza de que vamos nos dar muito bem!

– Espero que sim, Mama.

Quando Hyoga terminou de preparar o drinque, Natássia correu até eles e examinou com curiosidade a taça de Blue Moon, que tinha um chamativo tom de azul escuro quase arroxeado.

– Quero um desses! – a menina falou.

– Quando você tiver uns trinta e cinco anos e morar sozinha – Hyoga respondeu.

– Vai demorar? – ela questionou.

– Faz um sem álcool pra ela– Shun pediu de um jeito tão doce que Hyoga não resistiu e obedeceu.

O barman reparou um refresco de limão na mesma taça usada no drinque, colocou uma gota de corante azul para ficar parecido com o tom do Blue Moon e deu a Natássia, que fitou a bebida encantada. Shun brindou com ela e cada um tomou sua bebida.

Ficaram mais um pouco no Vidianu e quando o bar começou a ficar movimentado, Shun se despediu do namorado e foi embora com Natássia. Mais tarde, ao retornar para casa, Hyoga encontrou Shun ainda acordado, lendo, mesmo já passando das três da manhã.

– Oi, querido – Shun cumprimentou com um beijo. – A Nat demorou a dormir de tão animada com o passeio no bar do papai e eu acabei perdendo o sono. Vem cá. Senta aqui.

Hyoga atendeu e Shun largou o livro para fazer uma massagem nos ombros do namorado.

– Nossa, tão tenso... – comentou Shun.

– Você sabe o que fazer para me relaxar – ele murmurou de modo sensual e inclinou a cabeça para trás, ansiando por um beijo do namorado, que veio junto com uma carícia em seu baixo ventre.

Dias depois, os cavaleiros tiveram de enfrentar perturbações inesperadas na cidade praiana de Atami. Shura acabou sendo sugado para o Mundo dos Mortos e alguém precisava ir lá ajudá-lo. Com Seiya e Shiryu debilitados demais, Shun se ofereceu para ir, porém Hyoga não permitiu. Temia que, sendo ele o antigo receptáculo de Hades, essa volta ao submundo pudesse afetá-lo de alguma forma. O problema acabou resolvido com a ida de Máscara da Morte, o qual transita livremente entre o mundo e submundo, mas tanto ele quanto Shura acabaram feridos.

Agora o grupo voltava para Tóquio no _shinkansen,_ exceto Seiya, que depois de sua breve aparição, sumiu novamente.

– Eles vão se recuperar... – Shun disse ao sentar-se junto de Hyoga quando já estavam quase em Tóquio. O médico passou a maior parte do tempo de viagem cuidando dos dois feridos.

– Ainda bem… – disse Hyoga.

– Estabilizei o Shura – Shun prosseguiu.– Ele vai aguentar chegarmos ao hospital. O Máscara não quis atendimento, então acho que está bem.

– Ainda não acredito que você queria ir ao submundo... – Hyoga comentou, sem conseguir esconder que estava magoado.

– Alguém tinha que ir... – Shun justificou. – Shiryu ainda não se recuperou completamente, Seiya então nem se fala... Aliás, foi tão bom vê-lo... Já fazia tantos anos que ele não aparecia... Pena que foi embora de novo ao invés de voltar com a gente.

– Não muda de assunto, Shun. Se o Máscara da Morte não tivesse ido, você iria mesmo? Ia deixar a mim e a Natássia?

– Você está falando como se eu fosse morrer com certeza absoluta. Eu podia voltar vivo, né? Um pouco de confiança em mim seria bom.

– É podia voltar vivo, mas também podia morrer ou voltar mudado. O submundo podia transformar você...

– Você sabe que esse é o preço de sermos o que somos.

– Eu não quero te perder nunca, meu amor – Hyoga falou baixinho, embora quisesse gritar. – Eu te amo tanto, Shun. Eu preciso de você. Não faz isso comigo!

– Um dia, infelizmente, vai acontecer. Mas não pretendo que seja logo. Então, fique tranquilo. E eu também te amo, seu bobo.

– Só tenta não se arriscar tanto… Agora somos uma família.

– Eu vou tentar – Shun prometeu, e ignorando os outros presentes, deu um beijo em Hyoga, fazendo-o corar.

No dia seguinte ao incidente em Atami, Shun tentava manter-se focado em seu plantão. Tinha acabado de checar Shura, que estava internado sem previsão de alta, quando recebeu um aviso de uma das enfermeiras sobre seu irmão estar esperando em sua sala. Quase perguntou "qual deles", mas oficialmente só tinha um e já não o via há muitos anos.

O doutor ajeitou a gravata e o jaleco, e caminhou até sua sala num passo calmo e seguro, embora o coração estivesse acelerado. Trabalhar na urgência tinha lhe dado a habilidade de manter o controle mesmo em situações graves. Já tinha passado por um grande terremoto, com dezenas de feridos no pronto-socorro e por um acidente de trem grave, onde várias vidas ficaram nas suas mãos, então não era a volta de Ikki que ia desestabilizá-lo. Respirou fundo várias vezes, buscando retomar o autocontrole, enquanto tentava entender essa volta repentina do irmão. O afastamento dele foi a coisa que mais o afetou na vida. Quase desistiu de estudar por causa da depressão em que caiu quando foi abandonado por ele. Só conseguiu se salvar porque ainda lhe restavam Hyoga, que sempre foi seu apoio, e Shiryu, que o tratou como um pai nos primeiros anos da faculdade.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que a volta de Ikki estava relacionada ao namoro com Hyoga. De alguma forma ele devia ter ficado sabendo que a amizade tinha virado amor.

– Sempre foi... – Shun murmurou sozinho pelo corredor, com o coração já mais calmo, mas preparando-se para rebater qualquer provocação que viesse de Ikki. – Sempre foi amor. E o Ikki não vai mexer com isso.

O médico decidiu que se fosse essa a razão da volta de Ikki, se ele veio para repreendê-lo, ia ter uma belíssima surpresa. Ele não era mais aquele menino frágil, chorão. Era um homem adulto, um médico que construía uma carreira respeitável, não ia engolir nada calado, nem mesmo dele.

Na porta da sala, Shun respirou fundo e entrou. Deparou-se com Ikki sentado displicentemente no sofá.

– Olá, Ikki – cumprimentou Shun, mantendo a voz totalmente sob controle, e o rosto sereno, embora o coração tivesse voltado a bater descompassado.

Ikki ainda parecia o mesmo de sempre, com os cabelos tingidos de azul, a cara marrenta e a mesma velha dor entranhada no cosmo. Ainda parecia um adolescente rebelde, apesar dos quase quarenta anos.

– E aí? – Ikki perguntou. – Estava passando por Tóquio. Achei que podia vir te visitar. Sala legal.

– Há dez anos você não aparece... – Shun disse. Apesar de tentar parecer neutro, seu tom deixava transparecer certa mágoa. – Da última vez, eu ainda estava na faculdade. E quando eu me formei, você não estava lá...

– É complicado...

– Deve ser... – ironizou o irmão mais novo.

– Como você está?

– Nunca estive melhor – ele respondeu. – Estou muito feliz com o meu marido e minha filha.

– Seu marido? – Ikki indagou.

– É. E você conhece ele, é o Hyoga. Estamos criando uma filha juntos. Mas acho que você já sabia, né? Voltou por isso, posso apostar.

– Não, eu não sabia. Eu não fico te seguindo. E não estou entendendo essa sua postura quase agressiva. Eu nunca disse nada sobre isso, sobre você ser gay, mas eu sempre desconfiei. Mais que isso, sempre desconfiei que você e o Hyoga... bom, estava bem óbvio.

– Desculpa... – pediu Shun, envergonhado pela agressividade gratuita. – Eu achei que...

– Logo você que sempre foi tão contra a violência...

– Eu pensei que você ia falar dele ou da nossa filha e não ia admitir isso...

– Eu só vim te ver, saber como você está. Sei lá, me deu vontade. Mas que negócio é esse de filha?

– O Hyoga adotou uma menina, eu comecei a ajudar... Agora estamos criando ela juntos. Ela se chama...

– Natássia – Ikki completou rindo e Shun assentiu. – O pato é muito previsível.

Shun tirou o celular do bolso, sentou no sofá ao lado do irmão e mostrou a ele várias fotos da menina.

– Essa minha sobrinha é bem bonitinha – Ikki comentou.

– Ela é a criança mais adorável do universo! Foi uma luz na minha e na do Hyoga, preencheu um vazio que eu nem sabia que existia.

– Estou feliz por ver que você está bem, que tem uma família, é doutor. Eu sabia que você ia longe. Sempre foi melhor que eu em quase tudo, menos na hora da porrada. Estou orgulhoso de você, irmão.

– Obrigado. Você podia ir jantar lá em casa algum dia e conhecer a Nat. Ela é um amor.

– Pode ser... Vou ficar em Tóquio mais alguns dias.

– Eu estarei de folga amanhã... – Shun disse e começou a anotar algo no seu talão de receituário. Quando terminou, entregou a folha a Ikki. – E esse é o meu endereço. Vamos estar te esperando. Agora preciso ir atender.

– Certo. Até amanhã.

Depois de Ikki sair, Shun não teve muito tempo para pensar nesse reencontro, devido às várias emergências que apareceram durante o restante do plantão, e quando voltou para casa, estava tão cansado que dormiu algumas horas. Levantou-se revigorado e pronto para arrumar a casa e preparar as coisas para o jantar.

No apartamento vizinho, Hyoga estranhou ele não ter aparecido, já que sempre passava para vê-lo depois de um plantão. Resolveu ir até Shun e ouviu com surpresa a história de que Ikki tinha voltado. Ficou ainda mais surpreso quando soube que ele viria jantar. Shun pediu que ele arrumasse Natássia e viesse para o apartamento às oito horas da noite. Mesmo achando que Ikki não apareceria, ele telefonou para Mama, deixando o bar os cuidados dela. Depois, deu um banho em Natássia, pôs nela o vestido mais bonito e foi para o apartamento de Shun com a menina. Mais do que agradar o namorado, queria estar presente. Ainda não estava acreditando muito que Ikki aceitou tranquilamente o relacionamento entre os dois e estava pronto para defender Shun e Natássia com unhas e dentes.

– Não sei se foi uma boa ideia convidar o Ikki – Hyoga finalmente comentou com Shun o que queria dizer desde cedo.

– Claro que foi – Shun disse, enquanto arrumava a mesa. – Relaxa. Eu mesmo me armei para rebater qualquer crítica, mas ele reagiu de modo bem tranquilo. Acho que ele está cansado de ser um lobo solitário. Vamos recebê-lo de braços abertos, por favor.

– Você e seu espírito de Médico Sem Fronteiras, querendo salvar todo mundo. O Shura, o Ikki...

– Faz parte de mim, você sabe.

– É, mas se o Ikki mexer com você ou com a minha filha, isso não vai dar certo...

– Ele não vai fazer nada...

– Ele é imprevisível, Shun!

– E ele disse que você é previsível – riu Shun.

– Tá, vamos ver quem está certo.

Pontualmente às oito horas, Ikki chegou. Foi recebido com um abraço do irmão e um cumprimento cordial de Hyoga. A pequena Natássia o olhou da cabeça aos pés.

– Oi, tio... – ela cumprimentou meio desconfiada, agarrada na perna do pai, e olhando fixamente para o homem de cabelos azuis, que vestia calça e casaco de couro.

– Olá, Natássia – ele retrucou. – Então vocês estão morando aqui? – ele perguntou depois de entrar e sentar no sofá sem cerimônia.

Shun e Hyoga também se sentaram. Perto do pai. Natássia continuava olhando fixo para Ikki, analisando-o.

– Na verdade, só eu moro aqui – Shun respondeu. – O Hyoga mora com a Nat no apartamento vizinho. É que eu tenho uns horários de trabalho meio estranhos... E o que você tem feito da vida?

– Estava por aí, vendo as coisas do mundo... Mas vou passar um tempo aqui no Japão, até essa merda toda acabar, essa loucura dos caras mortos estarem de volta, essas porcarias de Sem Rosto, Gladiadores, Mundo Perdido...

– É, as coisas andam meio agitadas ultimamente – Shun comentou. – Mas faz parte... É assim que é.

– Como vocês dois conseguem continuar vivendo como se nada estivesse acontecendo?

– E por que não? – Shun perguntou. – Posso morrer lutando ou atravessando a rua. A verdade é que nunca se sabe quando vai ser a hora, então não deixo de viver por isso.

– Falando assim parece fácil – Ikki disse pensativo. – Mas a maioria dos cavaleiros não consegue essa façanha, Shun...

– Isso é verdade. Mas é possível, funcionou para nós dois e para Shiryu. Eu realmente acho que você devia voltar, tentar se aproximar de nós, tentar viver normalmente como fazemos.

– Eu gosto de andar por aí e...

– Não gosta de andar em bando – completou Shun. – Eu sei. Mas se mudar de ideia, meu apartamento está à disposição. E você vai ter bastante sossego, porque fico pouquíssimo tempo aqui. Geralmente, quando não estou de plantão, estou lá no apartamento do Hyoga.

– Depois que essa merda toda acabar, talvez eu fique...

– Fica, tio! – Natássia disse, finalmente se aproximando e puxando a camisa de Ikki. Depois, pulou no colo dele e o abraçou, deixando o cavaleiro meio sem graça. – Natássia gosta do seu cabelo azul. Parece _bumun,_ aquela bebida que o papai faz.

– Ela quis dizer Blue Moon – corrigiu Shun, rindo. – Fica aí conversando com seu tio. Vou finalizar o jantar.

– E eu posso te servir uma bebida, Ikki? – Hyoga perguntou.

– Serve a mais forte que tiver, cunhadinho.

Continua...


End file.
